The higher-moisture dough or batter systems of soft-baked bakery products often present a technical challenge for delivery of high levels of slowly available glucose (“SAG”). Higher content of slowly available glucose has been associated with various health benefits, such as continuous glucose release into the bloodstream, and low or moderate glycemic response which can be associated with sustained energy release. The present invention relates to soft textured food products which are rich in SAG.